To Touch The Sky
by Mayuna
Summary: Ed and Al reached as far as their arms and fingers could extend reaching for the sky


A/N: Alright this little story came to me earlier when I was sitting in the at the drive up at the bank. In the distance I saw this hill that was covered with trees. It looked like a blanket of green really pretty. I started to think that from the top of the hill it seemed to touch the sky. So that's my story and I'm sticking to it. For a change of pace I'll put a disclaimer something I haven't don't in a very long time clears throat I do not own full metal or its characters……I just have Ed and Al tied up in my closet….. moving on……..

Ed and Al stared up at the hill from their spot in the yard. Ed leaned against the tree as Al sat on the wooden swing both motionless. There faces were solemn and their eyes given off a glazed appearance as they continued to stare ahead of them into the distance. The hill itself didn't seem too far away but its height was what intimidated them. It seemed to touch the sky. That was what intrigued the brothers. The question had arisen that if they climbed the hill would they be able to touch the sky? Slowly Ed stood up brushing the dirt off the back of his shorts and glanced at his younger brother.

"Let's do it Al. Let's go touch the sky." He said determination shining brazenly in his golden eyes. Alphonse gulped and shook his head.

"We can't leave the yard with out mommy." He said softly. Ed rolled his eyes and huffed in an annoyed manner.

"Al I'm five now so I can take care of you. Mom said so, so stop being a baby and let's go." Ed said walking away from his brother. Al fidgeted in the seat for a minute or two watching his older brother get smaller as he walked further away before jumping down from it and breaking into a run. His small legs pumped as hard as they could beating into the grass as he did so. A few times he almost lost his balance since he had yet to perfect the art of walking let alone running, something Ed picked on him for until he was in tears. Ed glanced over his shoulder when he heard the winded panting of his brother and stopped turning around to wait for him. Al stopped in front of Ed and put his hands to his knee's hanging his head down breathing heavily.

"You didn't run that far Al." Ed said pointing to the house that was a short distance away from their current position. Al glanced up at his brother still breathing hard but more for show at this point then actual oxygen deprivation. Edward turned back around to face the hill taking a deep breath. Soon Al was standing by his side visibly scared but standing by his side none the less. Ed glanced at his little brother. This time of year Ed had decided was his favorite. Technically Al was still only a year younger than he was but until Al's birthday he was two years younger then his brother. Ed smirked at the thought that Al was still just a baby. A three year old baby! The urge to start making fun of him grew like wild fire spreading through out his body but he suppressed it to attend to the matter at hand.

"Let's go Al." Ed whispered softly. Al nodded his head once and followed close behind his brother. The two climbed up the hill stumbling over rocks and tree roots that got in there way. Ed fell down once and despite his best efforts began screaming bloody murder as soon as he saw the blood well and ooze out from the scrape. Al did his best to comfort his older brother afraid to leave him and seek help not for Ed's safety but for his own. The hill looked really steep and he didn't want to slide down it, he'd ruin the back of his shorts. So he sat with Edward until the tortured screams died down to agonized sobs before eventually fading. Edward sniffled letting out a couple more small cries as he wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands. He took one more final look at his injury before getting back to his feet and continuing his ascent.

"Brother do you think we're almost there yet?" Al asked his voice coming off as a whine as he grew tired. He rubbed at his eyes picturing his juice cup waiting for him in the fridge and the couch. How nice it would feel to just lay down with his cup and shut his eyes falling asleep for a nap.

"I think so." Ed said breaking into a run as he spotted a clearing ahead. Al ran after him feeling the excitement take him over. Ed laughed as he ran towards the spot where he was sure he could touch the sky. He wondered what it would feel like; 'maybe its smooth like glass or when you put your hand on top of water'

"I'm gonna grab a cloud for a pillow!" Al yelled out happily. Ed scoffed at his baby brother's ridiculous statement.

"You can't Al it will fall all to pieces!" He shouted back laughing. Al was undeterred however.

"No it won't. I'll tell mommy to sew it up for me!" He retorted. Ed shrugged feeling that that was a suitable solution for the problem as he climbed on top of a tree stump and outstretched his hands high above his head. Al followed suit standing beside him. The two brothers jumped as high as they could extending their arms and fingers as far as they would go but all they caught was air. The sky was still too far away.

Edward sat in a corner of the Rockbell house both physically and emotionally broken. Al sat beside him stoically. 'How else is he going to sit, he's a suit of armor now.' Ed thought to himself feeling the tears fall hot upon his cheeks. Al glanced at his older brother letting out a sound that resembled a sigh.

"We never have been able to reach the sky brother. So why did we think this time we could?" He asked sadly depression thick in his voice. Ed shook his head slowly unable to answer as a wave of sadness washed over him flooding his soul causing him to place his hand, the only one he had, to his face and let out a heart shattering cry.


End file.
